El inicio de una aventura
by LordOfTerror94
Summary: Clarence, un clérigo, nos cuenta los acontecimientos que le llevarán a emprender una emocionante aventura, donde algo más tenebroso que cualquier pesadilla le seguirá.


Yo soy Clarence-Lawrence Rodríguez Prime (Rodríguez por parte paterna y Prime por parte materna) y solo me interese la batalla y el dinero. Me crié en una ciudad-estado costera, cercana a Aguas Profundas. Al nacer, mi madre Florence-Marence me cogió en sus brazos, siendo la primera persona que vi con mis ojos cuando destapó la manta en la que estaba envuelto. Lo primero que ella dijo al verme fue: ''Tienes la misma cara de tu padre. Así que sé que serás un buen hombre que mirará por los demás, ayudaras a los desfavorecidos... y algún día te degollarán''. Mi padre, Molarence-Caprirence, presente en aquel momento tan importante, creía que el comentario no venía a cuento. Mi madre le contestó que como yo era un recién-llegado al mundo, me merecía el derecho a saber lo cruel que podía llegar a ser la realidad, y que básicamente yo era un bebé que se dirigía lentamente hacia su propia tumba. Mi padre creía que eso me pasaría, que con la cara de mala leche que tenía estaba seguro que no iba a morir por algún borracho drogadicto por la calle, que pelearía por ganarme un sitio en el mundo. Mi padre había sido en sus años mozos algo parecido: en otros tiempos fue un pirata que surcó los mares viviendo del pillaje de los barcos comerciantes que pasaban por su zona de acción. Capitán de su propio barco; amasó una gran fortuna, consiguió destrozar un total de siete barcos durante su carrera y asaltar otras cuantas docenas. Mi madre fue una chica que el raptó en uno de sus abordajes, la única superviviente de 57 almas inocentes. Lo que no sabía mi padre era que mi madre escondía algunas habilidades que él no sabía. Mi madre tenía un humor de perros en aquella época. Al principio, el secuestro no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero se relajó gracias a las palizas que le propinaba a mi padre a escondidas cuando es resto de la tripulación no miraba. Mi padre estuvo la primera semana después del secuestro con moratones por todo el cuerpo. Al mes, mi madre pasó a ser una más de la tripulación, saqueando junto al resto de piratas todo bicho viviente que se encontraban por el camino. Lo que no sabía el buen capitán es que ella planeaba en secreto un motín contra él y así, tras un año de piratería, mató a todos los miembros de la tripulación y le hizo una oferta a mi padre: casarse con ella y dejar la piratería para siempre o morir ahí mismo. Él me narró cada día de mi segundo año de vida la carnicería que ocurrió entre su tripulación aquel día, siempre terminando con una simple moraleja: ''No enfurezcas a tu madre. Nunca. Aparte de eso, tienes libertad para hacer lo que quieras con el mundo.''

Los dos llegaron al pueblo en un cálido verano. Tras coger todas las fortunas que habían amasado durante sus vidas de piratas, hundieron el viejo barco de mi padre en una costa cercana para borrar las pruebas de su anterior vida. La verdad es que nunca aprecié que ellos utilizasen su fortuna para algo, incluso cuando aseguraban que lo que habían reunido valía millones de monedas de oro. Cuando les preguntaba, decían que lo estaban reservando para algo especial, y por ahora solo utilizarían el dinero que ganaran trabajando en el pueblo.

Al año de estancia, mi madre y mi padre se unieron a un grupo que se formó en el pueblo: los Seis. Un grupo de héroes, los más poderosos de la zona, que protegían el territorio a cambio de ''ayuda económica''. Florence-Marence se volvió miembro oficial, mientras que mi padre era un ''acompañante valorado'', como decían ellos. ''Por la mañana, somos dos pescadores que cobran el salario mínimo. Por la noche, somos los asesinos de dragones'', decía mi padre. Aunque Florence-Marence no era la más activa de los Seis, era definitivamente la que más cobraba del grupo, porque según ella los otros no estaban a su nivel. Por lo tanto, cuando ella no participaba le tocaba a Molarence-Caprirence ocuparse de los peligros del territorio. ''Yo me encargo de casi todas las amenazas. La única forma de levantar a tu madre de su sitio es si viene un dragón, o mejor, la Tarasca''. Por lo que se del tema, claramente estaba exagerando con la Tarasca...creo.

En mi cuarto invierno, mi padre empezó a entrenarme en el arte del combate. Aquel fue definitivamente una estación dura en mi vida. Él no mostraba piedad para que yo me esforzara al máximo, pero la verdad es que lo hacía para que me viera obligado a jugar sucio. El primer día, me hizo escoger entre una espada, un hacha o un mazo de madera. Normalmente un niño elegiría la espada, pero el hacha me atraía más. Esta atracción seguramente sería por haber estado viendo lo que las hachas eran capaces de hacer a los árboles de la zona donde vivía.

Tras escoger el hacha, madre me dio un escudo de madera. El escudo duró poco contra la espada de mi padre que asestaba sin ningún remordimiento a su propio hijo. No fue hasta que arrojé arena a sus ojos y le asesté con la espada en la entrepierna que paró. Esa fue la segunda lección de mi vida: ''No luches con honor. Lo único que importa en la batalla es la supervivencia, porque los que sobreviven escriben la historia''.

La tercera llegó al mismo tiempo, de manos de mi madre. Se pasó todo el invierno pidiéndome cosas, y cada vez que hacía una, me preguntaba ''¿Has ganado dinero?''. Cuando le respondía que no, me pegaba en la cabeza. A la quinta, le pedí dinero a mi madre por limpiar la casa. Me dio dos monedas de cobre. Al acabar de limpiar, me volvió a hacer la pregunta, solo que esta vez le respondí que sí.

''Bien, pues esa es la lección. No hagas nada nunca por nadie sin sacar beneficios de ello.''

Con estás lecciones salí a hacer vida social, y mis primeros encuentros fueron bastante bien. Saqué bastante dinero de los trabajos que hacía, y descubrí mi pasión por la pelea. La primavera de aquel año me la pasé sacando dinero de otros niños. A los que no me daban dinero, les pegaba una paliza. Mi actitud me llevó a tener más de un problema, pero todo el pueblo me tenía cierto respeto por ser hijo de uno de los Seis. Mis progenitores me enseñaron que si tenía cualquier problema, debía ser capaz de resolverlos yo solo, y eso fue lo que hice. Cuando los niños estaban lo suficientemente atemorizados, les ponía cuotas semanales para librarse de mí. Desde aquel momento, supe que no era un ser que pudiera obedecer las leyes de la civilización, porque lo único que hacen las leyes es limitar al individuo por el bien del colectivo, y yo no pienso entrar dentro del colectivo de esta sociedad.

En mi décimo invierno, decidí salir del pueblo, haber si había algo más en el exterior de la ciudad con un valor mayor que lo podía encontrar por aquí. Tal mala suerte tuve que entré en uno de los bosques cercanos y me perdí. Sin rumbo y sin apenas habilidades para cazar o coger frutos, cunado llegó la noche estaba hambriento. Corrí y corrí, pero sin nada que me guiara lo único que hacía era perderme más. Todo era oscuridad a mi alrededor, y acabé cayéndome al tropezarme con la rama de un árbol. Estuve unos minutos tirado en el barro, cuando le vi. Parecía un hombre, pero era increíblemente alto... y muy delgado. Se acercaba lentamente hacia mí. No sabía qué pensar en ese momento. A cada segundo me debilitaba. Cuando el extraño hombre, vestido completamente de negro, llegó hasta donde estaba, yo ya había perdido el conocimiento. Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, en mi casa. Ni yo ni mis padres le dimos mayor importancia al asunto, pero fue todo bastante extraño. ¿Había sido todo una pesadilla? No lo creo, porque la rodilla aún me dolía de la caída en el bosque. Entonces, ¿ese hombre me llevó hasta casa? Mis padres decían que no habían visto a ningún hombre por la casa, que en un momento no podían encontrarme por ninguna parte y al siguiente estaba metido en la cama.

Durante mi décimo invierno, también ocurrió el evento más importante de mi vida y el que ha definido el segundo objetivo de mi existencia. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer: la noche se había alzado sobre el pueblo, dejando al día descansar para poder surgir con fuerzas en la siguiente mañana. Estaba revisando los objetos que había recolectado por la tarde: unos palos, una silla, el casco de un guarda, varias camisas que había encontrado por la calle, lo típico... Mis padres estaban en la mesa, bebiendo unas jarras de vino, cuando se escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta. No le hicimos mucho caso, pero cuando se volvió a escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta mi padre se levantó a mirar. Cuando abrió la puerta, en escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Escuche a mi padre hablar durante un rato, pero no a lo que estaba en la puerta. Recuerdo lo raro que resultó, porque mi padre parecía estar manteniendo un dialogo, con el tipo, pero cada vez que hacía una pausa para dejar hablar al otro solo había silencio, pero parecía que realmente le hubiera dicho algo a mi padre, aunque no se escuchara. Entonces mi padre dejó entrar al hombre. Era alto, mucho más alto que cualquier otra persona que hubiera visto. Apenas podía pasar por la puerta de la casa, y cuando entró en el interior su cabeza casi se choca contra el techo (y eso que había como 12 pies de altura, tal vez más). Se quedó de pie. De nuevo, mis padres hablaban, pero el tipo no emitía sonido alguno... por lo menos que llegaran a mis oídos. No fue hasta que me fijé mejor que me dí cuenta de que era el mismo hombre de la noche en que me perdí. Vestido de negro y encapuchado, alto y delgado, solo que esta vez me dí cuenta de la bufanda roja que llevaba enrollada en el cuello.

Intenté acercarme para verle la cara, cuando mis pies empezaron a moverse solos. Mi cuerpo... lo sentía invadido por hormigas que me recorrían por toda mi sangre. Una sensación fría me inundó. Antes de que me diera cuenta, mis padres y yo estábamos en un bosque.

Un bosque.

Un bosque. Un bosque. Un bosque

El bosque.

El bosque en el que me perdí.

Mis padres empezaron a gritar. Era un grito de dolor y miedo. Me paralicé. Mis padres cayeron al suelo, fulminados. El hombre con la bufando roja volvió a aparecer, justo delante mía.

Mis brazos no respondían.

Mis piernas no se movían.

Mi boca se mantenía cerrada.

Mis ojos se secaban, no los podía cerrar.

No había pensamientos en mi mente.

No podía correr.

No podía huir.

No podía llorar.

No podía gritar.

Algo apareció a su espalda. Su brazo... no...no era su brazo. Pero era algo que parecía un brazo, solo que mucho más flexible y... oscuro. Más oscuro que las sombras que me rodeaban. Más negro que las ropas del hombre.

El largo brazo empezó a deslizarse en el aire hasta tocar la capucha. Lentamente la destapó... Por los dioses.

No tenía cara.

NO tenía cara

NO TENÍA CARA.

¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS OJOS?!

¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS OREJAS?!

¡¿DONDÉ ESTA LA BOCA?!

''¡Ia! ¡Ia!''

Extrañas palabras empezaron a resonar en mi cabeza.

''Parad'', intenté responded.

''Por favor, no.''

''No quiero morir.''

Me desplomé en el suelo, solo para volver a despertarme en mi casa a la mañana siguiente. Aquel día, no se escuchó ni un solo ruido en mi casa. Solo nos quedamos en silencio.

Desde aquella noche, cuando me iba a dormir escuchaba la puerta de la casa abrirse y los pasos de mi padre y mi madre salir a fuera. A veces me quedaba despierto y me escondía. La primera vez que lo hice, descubrí a mis padres con todo el equipamiento de batalla, pero a partir de entonces empezaron a salir con túnicas con capuchas, ocultándose en la noche. Pero eso no era lo más extraño. Una noche, no podía dormir, así que me quedé en mi escondite de siempre. Si tenía la posibilidad de descubrir lo que estaba pasando, debía de aprovechar esa oportunidad, así que me quedé en mi sitio, esperando. Cada vez que escuchaba algún ruido, por instinto acercaba la mano a mi hacha de madera, preparado para acabar con cualquier bicho. Cuatro cucarachas pasaron por mi lado aquella noche -que asquerosas son, infectando toda casa que se encuentran-. ¡Qué larga se me hizo! Pero la espera y el aburrimiento terminaron por hacerme mella, y me quedé dormido un momento.

Al despertarme, mis padres estaban de pie delante de mí. Sus ojos me penetraban el alma, dos pares de luces blancas entre las sombras. Escalofríos continuos empezaron a recorrerme la espalda, y todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. ¿Por qué me miraban así? ¿Qué les pasaba en los ojos? ¿Dónde estaban sus emociones? ¿A dónde habían ido?

Mi madre me recogió entre sus brazos. No había sensación cálida ni sentimientos de protección, solo sentía pánico y ansiedad. Aparté la mirada de los ojos de mi madre. Cuando me llevó a la cama, empezó a cantar... la canción más terrible que haya escuchado y seguramente escucharé en mi vida.

_'' __**Der Großmann, Der Großmann,**_

Niños, traten de escapar

_Der Großmann, Der Großmann,_

Pero él se divertirá.

_Der Großmann, Der Großmann,_

De traje en la oscuridad

_Der Großmann, Der Großmann,_

De seguro morirás.

_Der Großmann, Der Großmann,_

Sus largos brazos van a atraparte

_Der Großmann, Der Großmann,_

Su rostro nada va a mostrarte.

_Der Großmann, Der Großmann,_

Despedirte no podrás

_Der Großmann, Der Großmann,_

De seguro morirás.

De seguro morirás.

De seguro morirás.

De seguro morirás.

De seguro morirás.

_Der Großmann, Der Großmann,_

Solitario va zumbando

_Der Großmann, Der Großmann,_

Por tu casa va vagando.

_Der Großmann, Der Großmann,_

Tras un árbol se escondió

_Der Großmann, Der Großmann,_

En la niebla se esfumó.

_Der Großmann, Der Großmann,_

De traje en la oscuridad

_Der Großmann, Der Großmann,_

De seguro morirás.''

No pude dormir. No había sentido más miedo en toda mi vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me cantó tan terrible canción? ¿Qué demente se la había enseñado? ¿Se la había inventado ella? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

Toda la noche: ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿pOr qué?

¿poR qué?

¿por Qué?

¿por qUé?

¿por quÉ?

Cada noche, ocurría lo mismo. Mis padres me la cantaban una y otra vez antes de acostarme.

''De seguro morirás, de seguro morirás...''

No la cantaban para asustarme. Parecía que realmente creían que la canción era bellísima, que me ayudaba a dormir. La piel de mis padres empezó a ponerse blanca, con enormes ojeras negras formándose alrededor de sus ojos. Solo salían de la casa para misiones con los Seis o para su secreta salida nocturna. Un día me crucé con uno de los Seis, y le pregunté si sabía que les estaba pasando a mis padres. Él no parecía muy seguro de lo que estaba hablando, e intentó levantarme el ánimo diciéndome que seguramente habían cogido una gripe.

Ya no dormían en casa, simplemente volvían cuando terminaba la noche.

Una noche que conseguí conciliar el sueño, madre me despertó. Cuando le pregunté qué pasaba, me dijo:

''Papá y mamá se tienen que ausentar. Los Seis nos vamos a realizar un importante trabajo. Tal vez no volvamos nunca a verte.''

Mi corazón casi se para cuando pronunció ese ''nunca''. Me quedé mudo, pero ella continuó:

''No eres mala persona, hijo mío, pero tampoco eres bueno. Eso esta bien. Recuerda, este mundo no está hecho de negro y blanco, sino de miles de grises que se mezclan y nos confunden.

Lo que no saben los otros de los Seis es que se nos ha encomendado una misión a nosotros. El Rey Blanco nos ha hablado, y hemos de cumplir lo que nos ha encomendado.

Estoy segura de que un día querrás respuestas Tendrás que prometerme que no hablarás del Rey Blanco a nadie.''

Asentí con la cabeza, no estando muy seguro de lo que me estaba hablando.

''Es la hora de que Su prisión se rompa para poder transmitir a todo el mundo Su palabra.

Ten.''

En su mano, un papel marrón y un poco manchado asomaba. Lo cogí, no sin que mis manos empezaran a temblar.

''Esto te guiará hasta nosotros. Busca el símbolo, y nos encontrarás.''

Me dio un beso en la frente. Sus labios estaban fríos, sino fuera por su respiración y pulso hubiera jurado que mi madre era un fantasma.

Me cantó la primera canción normal que había escuchado en mi vida, y me dormí con su mano acariciándome el pelo.

A la mañana siguiente, los Seis habían desaparecido. Recuerdo la desolación que sentí en aquel momento, que me imaginé que los hijos de los otros sentirían. Por lo menos a mi me habló una última vez, aunque no me dijera que me querían. Nunca lo habían hecho, así que era normal que no lo hicieran aquella noche. Ojalá a los otros sí se lo dijeran antes de desaparecer.

Con 11 inviernos, me reuní con el resto de los hijos de los Seis, dispuestos a salir de la ciudad para encontrar a nuestros padres, la única cosa que pensaba hacer gratis en el mundo. Sin embargo, uno de nosotros -un puto elfo- nos detuvo. Empezamos a gritarle y a insultarle hasta que se nos agotó el aire de los pulmones y nuestras cuerdas vocales dolían hasta tal punto que parecía que nos las hubieran quemado. Según él, lo más sabio era esperar. Si queríamos salir en la búsqueda de los Seis, primero debíamos de llegar a ser adultos, conseguir cierta experiencia en el mundo. ¡Experiencia y un cuerno! ¡Lo que estaba era cagado de miedo, pero no era capaz de reconocerlo! ¡Puto elfo!

Al final, todos se pusieron de acuerdos con él. ¡Cabrones estúpidos! ¡Estábamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso! Si no salíamos juntos, estaba claro que iba a ser una misión suicida, así que tuve que callarme las opiniones y las blasfemias para otro momento. Nos marchamos, cada uno volviendo a sus casas, abandonadas y muertas.

Un mes después de nuestra reunión, me enrolé en la iglesia de Tempus tras un sueño en el que se apareció un hombre en llamas con un hacha en la mano. Tomé el sueño como una señal divina, que si unía a Tempus conseguiría gloria y combate. Cuando entré, el sumo sacerdote de la ciudad me ofreció un puesto si pasaba por una prueba de fuego, que consistía en dejarme en el bosque con otros veinte aspirantes. Quien sobreviviera dos semanas, se ganaría un puesto de discípulo. A todos se nos dio a elegir el arma; yo, por supuesto, escogí el hacha. A cada aspirante se nos dejó en un rincón del bosque, a merced de los elementos. No había equipos; solo individuos, porque solo los más fuertes sobreviven. Automáticamente, busqué a uno de los otros aspirantes, intentando encontrar a uno de los más débiles. Tras encontrarlo, hice lo que hago siempre: protección a cambio de un modesto pago, en este caso comida. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando empezaron a atacarnos las bestias salvajes del bosque. La primera noche, en plena oscuridad, se escuchó el primer grito de uno de los muchachos, probablemente siendo devorando por los lobos o algo peor. Mi compañero estaba atemorizado, así que decidí calmarlo, pero sin darme cuenta empecé a cantarle aquella canción infernal. No sé como me pudo cruzar por la mente en aquel momento, pero la sintonía empezó a salir por mi boca como de las montañas nacen los ríos, vertiéndose en las rocas. Aquella noche, mi camarada no pudo pegar ojo, haciendo guardia toda la noche. ¿Por qué le canté esa jodida canción?

Tras contemplar aquella situación, algún que otro intentó escapar a la mañana siguiente del bosque. Mi compañero y yo encontramos a un par de estos, perdidos en medio de la nada. A ambos los saqueamos, no por placer, sino por necesidad. Si quería ser clérigo de Tempus, no podía dejarme gobernar por la debilidad y la compasión. Es algo triste, sí, pero más triste es la pobreza y la muerte. ¿Que si los abandoné a la muerte? Yo solo intentaba sobrevivir. Si murieron después fue totalmente culpa suya. Además, otros llegaban a peores extremos, matando a cuantos se encontrasen en su camino para ser el único en pie. Por lo tanto, en cierto modo fui bondadoso. La primera semana resultó bastante provechosa, y quedamos como unos quince. La competencia era realmente dura, así que decidí pasar a la acción. Mi compañero empezó a montar trampas por la zona: a los que caían, yo debía de acabar con ellos y robar -bueno, más bien ''coger prestado'' como decía él- lo que tuvieran. Así eliminamos tres, dos un día y el otro al siguiente.

La prueba continuó así, hasta que al final los únicos que quedamos el último día éramos yo, mi camarada y otro chaval. Aquel día que vinieron a por nosotros, los ganadores, llamé por primera vez a mi compañero por su nombre: Faerius Espadafuego. Un muchacho delgaducho, pelirrojo, con una medio barba que prometía que iba a dejar crecer hasta que le llegara a las rodillas, siempre vistiendo de rojo. Decía que las prendas rojas y la larga barba pelirroja le harían parecer un mago de fuego.

Cuando llegamos los tres, se nos nombró discípulos de Tempus. Los siguientes cinco años, se nos entrenó para conocer las artes de la batalla, los conocimientos de la curación y el poder de la expulsión de los muertos.

La expulsión de los muertos fue lo más fácil. Tenía una especie de talento natural para la expulsión de los muertos, aunque había un pequeño problema. Los sacerdotes me comunicaron que, cada vez que hacía la expulsión, mi voz se distorsionaba gravemente.

Me hicieron pruebas y descubrieron que, por algún motivo, entendía y era capaz de comunicarme en la lengua infernal, casi de forma natural. No le encontraban ninguna explicación.

Tal vez... aquella noche... esas palabras... No. No he de pensar en ello.

Alguna que otra vez me llevé un problema con esto. Nada serio, pero de vez en cuando empezaba a hablar en lenguaje infernal sin darme cuenta. Ahora lo tengo más controlado, gracias a Tempus.

A mis dieciséis años, me nombraron oficialmente clérigo de la iglesia de Tempus junto a Faerius y el otro chaval superviviente, Mel Darsenn. Faerius se marchó de la ciudad-estado, decidido a peregrinar de ciudad en ciudad para proteger a otros con la fuerza y fiereza de Tempus. Mentiría si dijera que no me caía bien.

Cada semana, recibo una carta suya, contándome las maravillas que se encuentra en su camino, asegurándome que un día nos volveremos a encontrar, que lo siente en sus huesos. No sabría yo si eso pasará, pero a lo mejor puede que sí. Cuando recibo la carta semanal siempre me paró a pensar hasta donde le llegaría la barba en ese momento.

Mel Darsenn se quedó a vivir en la ciudad-estado, en una casa cercana a la mía. Siempre me dio mala espina el chaval. Más delgaducho que Faerius, casi esquelético, con la piel blanca como el mármol, ojos negros profundos, sin pelo, vestía ropas verdes y negras casi siempre acompañadas de un peto y unos guantes de cuero que le cubrían hasta los brazos hasta los codos. No parecía que pestañease nunca, algo que resultaba un poco raro. Otra cosa extraña era su mudez. El sumo sacerdote me explicó que antes de entrar al bosque, era el que más hablaba y preguntaba de todos, pero que al salir de este parecía como si le hubieran quitado la voz. A veces el sumo sacerdote decía unas cosas más extrañas...

Durante los cinco años de estancia junto a mí y Faerius, cada vez que creía que no le miraba clavaba los ojos en mí. Le arremetí más de una vez, pero parecía no pillar la indirecta. Encima era mudo, por lo que no podía mantener una conversación con él para qué me explicara que demonios estaba haciendo. Lo raro es que, cada vez que hablaba sobre mis padres, se acercaba sigilosamente por mi espalda. Juro que hubo un año que, cada vez que me giraba, estaba detrás de mía. En una de estas, se me fue tanto la pinza que le rompí un brazo y tuvieron que sanarle los clérigos veteranos. Cuando se recuperó, creía que se había acabado, pero no. Descubrí que, simplemente, había mejorado a la hora de esconderse.

Tampoco mejoró la situación cuando salimos del convento. De vez en cuando, podía deslumbrar su figura por el rabillo del ojo... siempre por el rabillo del ojo. Cada vez que intentaba buscarle, se esfumaba. No estaba ni en casa ni en ningún sitio de la cuidad. Estoy seguro de que incluso ahora me tiene vigilado. ¿Con que propósito? No sabría decir.

Durante el nombramiento, se nos entregó a cada uno un amuleto de Tempus de madera. Los de plata eran solamente para los veteranos. Junto un amuleto, un arma a medida para cada uno. A mí me tocó el hacha dentada junto a un escudo.

Tras salir del convento como clérigo, empecé a buscar trabajos que realizar. Matón, ladrón, curandero... no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, solamente que me paguen en consecuencia. No hay ley que me vaya a detener a la hora de ganar dinero, ni monstruo que se me vaya a interponer en mi camino. Quien se atreva, recibirá la mayor paliza de su vida, eso lo puedo asegurar. Y quien intente derrotarme, simplemente dejará la vida. No me importa, siempre diré lo mismo: que venga el que se atreva.

Y ahora, en estas últimas semanas, me siento observado por miles de ojos. Estoy seguro de que un par de estos pertenecen a Mel Darsenn, pero los demás me son desconocidos. Una presencia oscura se oculta entre ellas, lo noto. Y lo peor de todo es que me resulta familiar. Pero no pienso mostrarles temor. Descubriré sus escondrijos y les haré salir a la luz, donde les arrebataré sus vidas por atreverse a espiar en la mía. Y en cuanto a esa presencia oscura, si ella decide perseguirme entonces lo propio y la perseguiré.

No soy una persona malvada, ni tampoco buena. Lo único importante en este mundo es el beneficio, eso es lo más importante. No se puede ser compasivo en este mundo, aquellos que han de morir lo hacen porque se abandonan a sí mismos. Solamente los más fuertes sobreviven, solo aquellos que están preparados a darlo todo por su supervivencia. No nos podemos rendir ante el mundo; nuestro instinto nos impulsa a la batalla, y hemos de abrazar este deseo, no reprimirlo. Y cuando consiga el suficiente dinero, me aseguraré de emplearlo en el entrenamiento y mejora de mis facultades.

Aún sigo preguntándome que quería decir mi madre con aquellas palabras, pero si iba con mi padre no les pasará nada malo. ¿Y quién era el hombre de aquella noche? ¿Qué le hizo a mis padres? ¿Quién es el Rey Blanco? Sólo tengo una pista, y es el símbolo de este papel.

Mi vida hasta ahora ya ha tenido suficientes cosas extrañas, y estoy seguro de que lo que me espera no será mejor. No tengo ni idea de qué haré cuando encuentre a mis padres, y sinceramente no creó que lo sepa hasta que los tenga enfrente mía. La verdad es que los otros miembros de los Seis me importan más bien poco, pero supongo que si voy a ir con los hijos de los otros no tengo más remedio que hacerlo.

Seis buscando a los Seis, qué cosas nos ofrece la casualidad del universo. ¿O a lo mejor no es tan casual que todos los miembros de los Seis tuvieran hijos? ¿Y si es el destino quien nos esta impulsando en esta encrucijada?

¿Me guiará este extraño símbolo hasta mis padres?


End file.
